My Savior
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Bella is being abused by her uncle, James. What happens when a certain family comes in, and they try to help her get out of this mess? R&R please! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Whack. Wham. Those are the sounds that are coming from my body right now. It's happened many times before, and it's just going to happen again.

"You little bitch," he yelled at me. "Why can't you do stuff without messing up! I told you to do one simply easy thing, and you mess it up!" Another kick to the stomach. I didn't make a sound because it would just make everything worse. He just kept kicking me and kicking me. I never thought that it was going to end.

"What'd she do this time, James," my aunt, Victoria, questioned. She was rather bored really because this happened so often now.

"I told her to clean her room, and she couldn't even do that right," he yelled as he kicked me in the gut again.

"It looked fine to me," she stated. My aunt always said something to stop this. She use to try violence to stop it, but she hasn't done it since she was abused herself by my uncle, James, when I was in eighth grade. She seemed to be the only one that truly cared about me since I moved in with them when I was thirteen.

He soon stopped kicking, and he moved towards Victoria. I saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but then when he kissed her, that quickly turned into lust. James carried her bridal style up the stairs. He was probably planning on having sex with her. That's what happened every time after he abused me. He always left me to stay on the floor where I would soon have to get up to get ready for diner. He'd probably just hit me again if I messed it up too.

After about five minutes, I decided to actually get up. I decided to make spaghetti and garlic bread. It was Victoria's favorite when I made it. I always got hit less when Victoria likes the food, but that doesn't mean that I won't get hit at all. It happens every time.

I was just putting the food on the plates when Victoria and James came downstairs. He seemed to be in a lighter mood, but he always did after sex.

"Looks good," Victoria stated as I set her plate on the table. James just grunted. Usually when there was a grunt, it meant that I was doing well. He didn't like when I was doing good at all. I think he enjoyed abusing me.

"Did you do all your homework," James questioned. I nodded. He grunted again. I was lying though. I never had time to do my homework until after I was able to go up to my room. James always had me do chores before he came home, and he'd inspect everything when he got home. If he saw one little thing out of place, I would get it. I only had it all perfected once, and that was when I was in tenth grade. I was so surprised by it, but I found out that he was going to be able to get a promotion at his job. I didn't get any abuse that day. He soon found out that the news was false, and he took all his anger out on me. I was his own personal punching bag, I guess.

"When is your next quarter," Victoria questioned.

"It just started about two days ago," I answered. I was nervous about getting a report card because if I wasn't getting grades that James wanted to see, then I was going to get abused for it. I hope that I did have everything up to his standards. I never did before though, so why should I expect to get them right now?

After we were done with diner, I cleared off the kitchen table, and I put everything away. I washed the dishes as fast and perfect as I could, and then once everything was dried, I put it away. After that, I drained the water in the sink because my uncle didn't like to see that at all. If he did when I wasn't using it at all, then I would get abused for it. It would happen every once in a while.

Victoria and James were already in the living room, so I walked into there. I was supposed to watch at least thirty minutes of television with them or wait till they said that I was excused.

After about an hour, James said, "You're excused." I walked upstairs at a normal pace. I went into my room to get some things for the shower, and I quickly washed. I was supposed to take a shower for less than five minutes, and I'm glad that I got out so quickly. I finished getting ready, and then I went back into my room after yelling good night to them. I did my homework, and then I finally escaped from this world and into the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep. I woke up instantly to my alarm clock, and I turned it off. I stayed quiet for a second to see if my uncle had heard it, but I was glad when he didn't. It would mean that I wouldn't get abused this morning.

I got out of bed, and I combed my hair and decided to put it up. I always had my hair up. My neck was never beaten, but my face was sometimes. I would always have makeup on for it. My uncle never wanted anyone to see it, but he never knew that one person knows about it either. I'm glad for that fact because I hope that she stays out of this as much as she can.

I quickly changed, and I went downstairs to make James' breakfast. It was the same as every morning. He would have two scrambled eggs and five pieces of bacon. I was so use to making it for him. He didn't want anything else. After I was done, I put it on the table for him. He soon came downstairs. He grunted when he saw the food. Victoria soon came downstairs.

"Would you like anything, Victoria," I questioned.

"I'll just make myself a bagel," she sighed as she walked over to the pantry where they were. "Would you like one, Bella?"

"Yes please," I answered. James always wanted me to talk properly to Victoria if I can. I didn't want to get hit this morning at all, mainly because my stomach wasn't feeling that well. I was never allowed a sick day though, so I had to go to school no matter what happened to me. I've never been to the hospital since I lived with my aunt and uncle either.

A bagel was soon put in front of me, and I ate it all. After I was done with it, I took James' plate because it was the only one, and I washed it.

"I'm going to school now," I called as I grabbed my backpack from where I put it this morning. I was soon out to my truck to go to my best friend's house. After a few minutes, I arrived at her house. She ran out to the car to get to me. We set up a system so she could help me with my make up if I needed it.

"Oh Bella," she gasped as she looked at my face. "What did he do this time?"

"What do you mean," I questioned, playing dumb. I knew that I couldn't fool her because she's been my best friend since I moved here in first grade. We don't keep any secrets from each other.

She started to apply makeup on my face and I flinched when she pressed too hard on my cheek. "You have to get out of that house, Bella. You shouldn't be around this kind of stuff."

"I was going to move out after high school, remember," he reminded her.

"But what if he gets you for good," she questioned.

"He won't do that," I stated. "Victoria is always there to stop her."

"What if she isn't the next time," she questioned. "How are you going to stop him then?"

"He will," I said with confidence as she finished with the makeup, and I started the car again. It only really took us a few minutes to get to school.

"I doubt that, Bella," Angela sighed, "But try not to get yourself killed if it gets to rough. I'm surprised that you've lasted this long. I thought that you would have quit life already by now."

"No," I shook my head. "Then there wouldn't be someone to drive you to school in the mornings. How would you get to school then?"

"I could get a car," she retorted. "I could take yours."

"James hates this thing. He'd probably take it to the dump if I died before you could even get it. I'm also the only one that actually has a job between us two," I reminded her.

"I could just take your job too," she stated as I parked the car.

"Now why would my best friend in the whole wide world do that," I questioned. Before she answered, she stared at something behind me. When I turned, I saw the most amazingly beautiful person in the whole world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are they," I whispered. Angela turned to see who I was talking about.

"I don't know," she answered. "We'll find out soon though." I watched the one with the bronze hair the most. He seemed to be the only one that wasn't dating though. I knew that I wouldn't even be able to date him, but it would be good to get to know more people. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be able to know anyone besides Angela. I only saw her at school. I was invisible to everyone else besides her.

"Let's go," I stated. We started walking towards our class. We were lucky that we had four out of six classes together. I was glad that I didn't have to be around other people.

Suddenly, I felt someone staring at my back for some reason. When I turned, it was the bronze haired guy staring at me. I just stared back at him.

"What are you staring at," Angela questioned as we walked into the school. I was still staring at the boy. I turned back and walked into the school.

"Nothing," I whispered. She just shrugged it off. We entered our English class. It was my favorite class of the day. I also loved that we were reading Romeo and Juliet right now. It was such a beautiful story to read, but I couldn't wait to get to read Withering Heights. That was my favorite book of all time. I was sad when I couldn't read it at home unless it was homework.

"Okay class," Mr. Varner said as he walked into class. "We have a new student in the class. Alice?" We all looked back to see a tiny girl stand up. She looked like a pixie, but that was my opinion.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. I just moved from New Hampshire with my friends and family. I'm dating Jasper Hale, and I can't wait to be friends with anyone who wants to be my friend." She glanced at me in the end, and it seemed like she could see into my soul. I had to turn away from her.

"Is the makeup working," I whispered. Angela nodded. I didn't want anyone to see it, especially the new girl. I suppose she would have drawn attention to it if she saw the bruises though. I'm just happy that no one has noticed anything for the years that I started to get abused. I remember the first time Angela saw them. We stole her mother's makeup to hide it, and now she has her own makeup to do it. I'm glad that she's the only one to know about it. I probably couldn't go through any of this if it wasn't for her. She was the person that made me able to be stable. I don't know what I would have done if I never had her at my side really. I might have died from suicide if it wasn't for her.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew, the bell rang. I sighed and packed up my stuff. Angela waited next to me because we had the same next hour.

"Did we have any homework in English," I questioned Angela as we went to our next class.

"Zoned out again, Bella," she smirked. I just blushed. I blushed so often though. "No, we didn't have any homework. You probably would have finished it with ease though. How many times have you read that book?"

"Only twice," I answered.

"What do you think about the dance that's coming up," she questioned.

"I wouldn't be able to go, Angela, so don't even start talking about it," I replied.

"I wish Ben would ask me to the dance," she sighed. Ben Crowley, her crush. She would think about him twenty-four seven if she could. She was so in love with him, and he didn't even know it. I knew that Ben had a crush with Angela, but every time I tried to talk to him, he would just walk away. Maybe I'll get the chance before the dance. It might involve a lot of jealousy though.

We walked into class, and there was Ben Crowley already at his seat. This was one of the two classes that Ben and Angela had together, but I was the one to be sitting by him. This may be my only chance to talk to him.

I took my seat, and Ben scooted away from me. It was understandable that he would do so. It was one of the reasons that I believed that Ben had a crush on Angela. Everyone knew that if you messed with one of us, you messed with both of us. It didn't take long to get it in their heads that it would happen. One day, Lauren Mallory decided to pick on me during sophomore year, and Angela stuck up for me by beating her up off of school grounds. No one tried to mess with me again. I didn't know about Angela doing it until a week later though. I wasn't the happiest person about it, but I was grateful.

I looked at Ben, and I greeted him. "Hey, Ben."

"Hi," he whispered, looking away from me.

"I know that you like Angela," I stated. He stiffened.

"No I don't," he stampered. He has a major crush on her.

"Angela likes you too," I whispered. I saw his eyes gleam with delight and hope.

"Really," he questioned. I nodded.

"You should ask her to the dance," I informed him.

"I doubt that she would want to go," he sighed.

"She just told me today that she wanted you to ask her to go," I stated. I was just hoping that he was going to be able to get the message.

"I'll do that," he stated. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem," I whispered. Soon the bell rang. I can't believe that I talked to him throughout the whole class. Ben left the classroom immediately. I was hoping that would change soon though.

"So what was that all about," Angela questioned as we walked out of the classroom together.

"You'll see," I said simply as I headed off into the cafeteria. We got our lunch and headed to our usual table. I was glad that no one sat there but us. It was nice to have some privacy in this chaos. That was soon interrupted though.

"Can we sit here," a voice I've heard before asked.


	4. Chapter 4

We turned back to see all the new students standing before us. I looked at Angela, and she stared back. I shrugged, which meant that it was up to her. I turned back around to eat again.

I watched Angela from the corner of my eye, and I could tell that she was thinking about it. After a minute, she sighed and nodded. They all sat down.

"We didn't mean to be a burden on you, but there wasn't any other place to sit," Alice stated. Angela and I just stayed quiet.

"Hey Angela," we heard a timid voice from behind us. Angela and I just turned around to see Ben standing in front of us. I smiled and gave Angela a nudge out of her seat. She stumbled over to him, and she turned back to give me a glare. I just continued smiling.

"What's up," she said shyly. I turned back around to eat.

"I was just wondering, well, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me," he questioned. I smiled because I knew what she was going to say next.

"Yes," she said. "I'll go with you."

"Well, I was wondering if I could sit next to you," he questioned. I was so not expecting that. I never thought that he would do that. She better say yes though. This was her time to get to know him. She deserves someone like Ben.

"Um, sure," I replied. I smiled. She was finally getting together with him. I was so happy for her. Now all they need to do is go on the date together.

"I'll pull up a chair," he stated when he noticed that there weren't any other seats.

"I can move if you want," I whispered.

"No," he said as he pulled up his chair. "You should stay. It was you of course that got me the courage to ask her. I wouldn't ask you to leave."

"You did this," Angela questioned me with awe.

"I told you that you'd see," I whispered back with a smile. She surprised me by giving me a tight hug. I gasped in pain. She immediately pulled back.

"Are you okay," she whispered in my ear. I could tell that she was trying to make it so the others didn't hear, but I couldn't help that they might be a little suspicious. I nodded, even though I wasn't all fine. And she noticed, "Let's go." I shook my head.

"So what are your names," one of the men questioned. When I looked up, it was the muscular guy with black curly hair.

"I'm Ben Crowley," Ben greeted. I wouldn't doubt that he started first because Angela and I kept quiet. "And this is Angela Weber and Bella Swan." I just gave a quick smile to them before I started eating.

"Well, I'm Emmett," he introduced himself.

"I'm Rosalie," the girl next to him stated. She didn't seem too thrilled to be here, but she was probably going to be a model one day because of her looks.

"I'm Alice," Alice chirped. She seemed to be full of energy. "And this is my boyfriend, Jasper." We looked next to her to see a boy with blonde hair.

"And I'm Edward," the bronze haired guy said as he looked at me. I just stared back at him before I put my hair between us as I looked down.

After a moment, Alice asked, "So what do you guys like to do?"

"I like paintballing," Ben answered.

"That's sweet," Emmett stated. "Maybe we can join you sometime."

"That'd be cool," he answered.

"What do you like to do, Angela," Alice questioned.

"I love art," she answered. I smiled as I remember how beautiful her artwork is. It's the best that I've ever seen.

"Maybe we can see your artwork sometime," Jasper stated.

"That'd be great," Ben agreed before Angela could do anything. She usually didn't like anyone to see it besides me, but now I could see that Ben was going to be seeing them also.

"What about you Bella," Edward asked. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to read," I answered shortly. I was hoping that no one would ask any more questions of me, but I could see that there might be some.

"Do you and Angela like shopping," Alice questioned.

"It's alright," Angela answered. I hope that they wouldn't make me answer that question. I haven't gone shopping in a long time. The only time is for groceries if Victoria doesn't do it, and that isn't often.

"What about you Bella," Rosalie questioned when I didn't answer.

"I don't shop," I answered her. It was the truth, but they don't know the full extent of those words.

"Everyone shops, Bella," Alice snorted. I just looked at her. She looked back at me and started hyperventilating. "You go shopping, right?"

"For groceries every now and then," I replied. "Is that what you meant?"

"We're talking about clothes, Bella," Rosalie stated.

"Have you ever been to a mall," Alice questioned. I looked down and shook my head.

"Oh boy," Emmett sighed.

"You've never been to a mall," Alice screeched. I winced at how high her voice went. I didn't even think it could be that possible.

"That's it," Rosalie stated. "We're going to the mall."


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't," I said as I looked at their faces to see if they were serious; they were.

"Sure you can," Rosalie stated. "We'll go this weekend."

"I can't," I said again. She just stared back at me.

"Why can't you," Alice questioned.

"She's going to be with me this weekend," Angela informed them as she came to my rescue. I looked over to see Ben's facial features drop.

"Angela, you don't have to lie for me," I whispered, making sure that the others could hear me. She just looked at me as if I was crazy. I gave a quick glance at Ben to show I was doing it for him.

"He can wait," she whispered so low that I could barely hear it.

"He really likes you, Angela," I whispered at the same level. "I don't want you to have a messed up relationship because of me." I got up from the table then, and I walked to class, even though I was going to be early. I heard someone walking up to catch up with me. I looked back thinking that it was Angela, but it wasn't. It was Edward.

"What was all that about," he questioned.

"Nothing," I said as I stared at the floor. I didn't know what to say to him, and I didn't even know why he was talking to me in the first place.

"It didn't seem like nothing," he grumbled.

"Just never mind, Edward," I said, and then I whispered, "You don't want to get yourself involved." I was hoping that he couldn't hear what I said, but he did.

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"Never mind," I said as I picked up my pace. I was hoping that he wouldn't follow me, but he did.

"You say that a lot, don't you," he questioned.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied, getting to my locker. He stayed right by me.

"Why can't you look at me and tell me the truth," he questioned.

"I am telling you the truth," I whispered as I put my stuff into my locker as I took out my biology stuff. Just as I was about to take hold of my biology text book, it fell from my grip and landed on my hurt toe. I tried to keep in the hurt that I felt, but a little bit of noise escaped my lips. He was instantly alerted.

"Are you okay," he questioned as he put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it.

"I'm fine," I said after I gained some control.

"You don't seem fine," he grumbled.

"A book just fell on my toe, Edward," I reminded him as I grabbed the textbook from off the ground. "Do you really think that it's going to not hurt?"

"I guess not," he sighed. "So are you ready to go?"

"Which class do you have," I sighed. I could at least take him to it.

"Biology," he answered. I looked at him with surprise. He was going to be in my class. I wonder how many of the Cullen's were going to be in my classes. I already had two, so I didn't know if I would have anymore.

"It's this way," I said after a couple minutes of silence. I looked down at my toes as I walked, hoping that he wouldn't start a conversation. He did.

"So what type of music do you like," he questioned. I shrugged. "Have you ever listened to music?" I nodded. "When was the last time that you have listened to it then?"

"Before my mom died," I whispered as tears prickled to the surface. I quickly brought them back down again. I was not going to let this boy see me cry. He'd just make fun of me.

"Oh," he stated. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't even know her," I grunted.

"It still doesn't mean that I can't show sympathy by saying that I'm sorry," he mumbled. I didn't talk after that, and he didn't either. We soon entered the Biology room, and we were the first ones there. I just went over to my seat, and I was surprised when he took the seat next to me. "So what books do you like?"

"Romeo and Juliet and Withering Heights," I answered. It was the only two books that I liked from English class really. I wasn't allowed to read at home unless it was for homework. That's when I loved it. I would sometimes jump ahead of the class when I had a book to read at home.

"Those are pretty good books," he agreed. I just stared down at my desk. "How many friends do you have, Bella?"

"I have Angela as a friend," I stated. I didn't want to tell him the answer really, but I could tell that he was going to try and find out the answer.

"Is that it," he asked. I didn't reply. After a couple minutes, he stated, "I see."

"What do you mean by that," I questioned.

"You only have Angela as a friend," he stated. "You won't try for new friends either. I just can't figure out that part though."

"Don't try then," I warned. I didn't want anyone else to figure out what my life was like, and I could tell if he found out, then his whole group would find out. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"What's so wrong with your life," he questioned. "It must be just normal except that everyone else has more friends than you do."

"Just stay out of it, Edward," I stated.

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"You don't want to know," I whispered. Before he could question anything else, the teacher started class. I didn't even realize that everyone had came into class. I looked back at Angela who gave me a questioning look.

"Later," I mouthed. Then I turned back around to start Biology.


	6. Chapter 6

After Biology, I had to go to my least favorite class, Trigonometry. I hated this class. I didn't even know what to do most of the time. If I was failing in any class, it would be this class. I never was good at Math, but this was major math that I couldn't get out of. I hated every minute of it.

"Alright class," the teacher said, "Let's get our notebooks out for some notes!" Everyone groaned, including me. He tried to make everything exciting, but I didn't feel the same excitement as he did. It was so much then I wanted. I must have zoned out of it also because the bell soon rang. I headed out to my worst enemy, P.E. That class just hated me. I was a klutz and I had to take it. I'm just glad this will be my last year of taking it though.

I went into the changing room and got my clothes. They were sweats and a long sleeve shirt. I wouldn't change into anything else, and my P.E. teacher didn't like it, but he didn't complain either. I wasn't about to let anyone make me change into something I didn't want to. I could imagine what they'd think if they saw all the bruises. They'd think I'm doing it myself for attention, and they'd think that I'm a dumbass. James always said I was one, so why wouldn't other people say it?

"Alright people," the gym teacher called. "Get yourself into partners." I just stayed where I was because I knew that no one would want me as a partner. Angela didn't have gym with me, which really sucked. I always had gym with her until this year.

All of the sudden, I was wacked in the back. A huge amount of pain went through me because it was where James has hit me a few days ago, and it still hurt. I gasped at the pain while I tried to hide it.

"Hey Bella," Emmett boomed like he didn't even notice the pain I was in. I was glad for that fact. "Do you want to be my partner?" I just nodded because I don't think my voice could conceal the pain I was in.

"Alright everyone," the teacher called. "We're going to be playing Badminton." I groaned at the thought of it. I could tell that this was going to be a lot of trouble.

"Emmett and Bella are playing against Tanya and Mike," he commanded. I groaned again. How could I be in so much hell in one day? We walked over to where our net was, and Emmett took the front while I stood out of the court. I could see that he could take this for himself.

"I feel sorry for you, Emmett," Mike called from where he was standing. He was serving. "You have to be put with klutzy Bella. She's the worst player ever." I just looked down as he said this. I already knew that I was bad, so why did he have to rub it in. I was weak, and I already knew this.

"You're going to pay for saying that," Emmett growled. I looked up at him in surprise. I couldn't believe that he was defending me. The only person to ever defend me was Angela. "No one talks about one of my friends like that."

"You don't even know her," Tanya stated. "She's nothing, so why do you even try to hang out with her. She's no good for anything except being a klutz."

"If you were a boy, I would punch you in the face," Emmett stated. Tanya looked horrified by what he said. "But don't underestimate me. If I hear you say one more word about Bella, then I can get my girlfriend to do it for me, and she's worse than I am." He smirked. Mike decided to hit the birdie then. Emmett hit it, and it landed on their side. I could tell that he was going to win this game without my help. Tanya and Mike were right though. I was no good for nothing. I shouldn't burden Angela and the Cullen's with myself. I was being an idiot for making them hang around me. I was being plan stupid. They deserve better friends than me. I don't even know why Angela has stayed my friend this long.

"Bella," the teacher said as he came over to us. "Get in the game." I was hoping that he would turn around and walk away, but he didn't. I uneasily stepped into the court.

"You'll do fine, Bella," Emmett cheered. I shook my head. I would never do fine in any sport I played. He just turned back to the other team.

It was Tanya's serve, and she was looking at me with a smile. I knew that that meant trouble for me, and I wanted to shy away, back into the place I was, but the teacher was watching me like a hawk. I didn't like it at all.

She served directly at me, but Emmett came in and saved me from getting it. I could tell that by how I acted that he saw that Mike and Tanya were telling the truth. I guess I deserved it.

"That was Bella's hit, Emmett," the teacher said. "Next time, let her get it."

"I really don't want to play," I stated. He looked at me.

"Well that's just too bad," he smirked. I didn't like it.

"She really should sit out," Mike said as he came to my defense. I was surprised by it. But the next thing that was heard wasn't a surprise at all. "She'll just end up hurting someone. She shouldn't be allowed to play in the first place. She's a danger to everyone that plays with her." I looked down, ashamed. He was right. I was like that. I backed up quickly, and I took the spot that I had before. I didn't want to have to do this at all, and I wasn't going to let the teacher make me.

"Get back in the court, Swan," the teacher called. I just stayed put. I heard him walk over, and I looked up to see that he was going to push me forward. I moved out to the left to make sure that he didn't touch me. I cringed away from the idea of it. "That's it. Principal's office. Now!" I quickly walked away from him and walked around him. I went out of the room and I went into the changing room. I didn't want to be dressed in this anymore. I changed and I walked out to see someone that I didn't expect waiting for me to walk with.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett was leaning against the wall. Class wasn't even done yet.

"What are you doing," I questioned.

"I'm going to the principal's office also," he replied as he started walking towards it with me following.

"What did you do," I asked.

"I punched Mike in the face for what he said to you," he answered. I gasped. "He deserved it, Bella. I just happened to do it in front of the teacher also." I gasped again. "I wanted to punch the teacher also, but that might have taken it too far."

"Emmett," I gasped. That was taking it too far. It was only his first day, and he was doing this for me, a complete stranger. What was up with this family?

"He'd deserve it really," he shrugged. "People shouldn't be allowed to tell others what they have to do if they don't want to, even if he is older."

"Is that your philosophy," I questioned. He nodded. "So you use violence if you think something's wrong?" He shrugged. She shook my head.

"You don't want me to use violence for you," he questioned. I shook my head. "What's wrong with violence?"

"If you use too much, you get addicted to it," I stated. It was true. James use to never abuse me until I was thirteen, and then he smacked me once, and he liked it so much that he did it again and again. It was his addiction now.

Before he could reply, we arrived at the office. We entered it, and I immediately wish that I didn't. James and Victoria were there, and they looked pissed, mostly James though. I tried to stay strong so Emmett wouldn't notice, but I couldn't help but flinch when I looked at James glaring at me. I don't even know why they were in here in the first place. I didn't see Emmett's parents in here, so why did my guardian's have to be in here?

"Come with me," the principal said. We all entered the room, including Emmett. We took the seats, while Victoria and James stood against the wall. "So what happened?"

"It's all my fault, sir," Emmett answered. I looked at him with surprise. "I had decided to be Bella's partner when no one else would. We were put up against Mike and Tanya, and they started talking nastily to Bella. I didn't like that so much, but I dropped it for a moment. I played against them because Bella was standing outside of the court lines, and then the teacher came up and said that she had to join. It didn't seem like she wanted to a lot, but Tanya chose her as a target to try and hit because of Bella's non-ability to stay standing without tripping over something. It wasn't fair of Tanya to do so, but she did it anyways.

"Anyways, I went for the birdie, and the teacher said that it was Bella's hit, but she didn't want to play really, and the teacher was forcing her into doing it. He shouldn't have done it at all, but he's just too much of an asshole to realize that."

"Watch your language, Mr. McCarthy," the principal warned.

"Anyways," Emmett stated as if he didn't even hear him, "He was going to forcibly push Bella in, but she didn't want him to come in contact with her, so she shied away from him. That caused him to make her come here. She went to change because she didn't know how long this would take. Then Mike Newton made a comment that I didn't like, so I punched him in the face. He's in the nurse's office, crying like a baby." I turned to gap at him. I couldn't believe that Emmett was speaking like this, especially to an adult. He just shrugged.

"Well, thank you, Emmett for your contribution to the story," the principal stated, obviously annoyed. Emmett shrugged again. "So is that what happened, Bella?" I nodded. "Is there anything that you'd like to add?" I shook my head because I had no clue what I was going to say. I didn't want to make my uncle even more mad, but I didn't want to say anything wrong to get Emmett even in more trouble. It was a tough thing to choose what to say right now, and I just chose to be quiet. All of the sudden, the door opens, and another woman walks in.

"I'm sorry I was late," she said as she excused herself. She walked over to stand over by Emmett.

"You must be Mrs. Cullen," the principal says as he stands up to shake her hand. She nodded. "Well we're going to let him off with a warning since this is the first day of school for him. I don't want to see him coming in here again though, understood?" She nodded, so he turned to me. "The same goes for you Miss Swan. I nodded. "Now you're excused." Emmett and I got up and followed our guardians out of the room.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Emmett stated after a little bit.

"Wasn't too bad," his mother questioned. "You got a warning on your first day here, Emmett. You actually waited two weeks with the last school at least."

"Well, it wasn't my fault, mom," he explained. "Bella was getting bullied right in front of me, and you know how much I hate bullying."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed before looking at me. Then her eyes widened with surprised. "Oh my, where are my manners? I'm Esme Cullen, Emmett's mother."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Esme," she replied as she shook my hand. I nodded. "And you are..." She had turned to face James and Victoria, but James wasn't in a very happy mood, so Victoria stuck in.

"Hello, I'm Victoria," she answered as she shook Esme hand. "And this is my husband, James." He gave a curt nod. She nodded back in a greeting. "We are Bella's aunt and uncle."

"Oh," Esme stated. "It's nice to meet you." Victoria smiled. "Well, I better be taking Emmett home now, but it was very nice to meet you all." They soon walked out of the building and I was left to fend for myself against my uncle.

"We'll talk at home," he stated before walking out of the office. I knew what the "talk" would consist of. I wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Hey Bella," Angela greeted as she walked up to me, not noticing my uncle and aunt at all.

"Well hello Angela," Victoria greeted with a smile. Angela gave a timid smile back before looking over at James' retreating form.

"Aunt Victoria, do you mind if I drop Angela home," I questioned. "Her friend forgot about her, so I just wanted to make sure she was safe before anything might happen to her." Victoria already knew that Angela knew about James' beatings. She was actually the one that told Angela one night when she was drunk and James wasn't home yet. That was when I was allowed to have sleepovers at my house, but now, I can't no matter how I feel or what I want to do. I can't have sleepovers period really. I wouldn't want to anyways with how I look. I only allow hanging out with Angela at school really, and she's fine with that as long as I pick her up and drop her off in the mornings since I can't miss a single day of school, or my uncle would be pissed out of his mind. I didn't want to be beaten up too often for those kinds of things if I could avoid it.

"Don't worry about getting home too late, dear," she whispered. "I know that he's mad right now too much. Don't stay out too late though or it would get worse." I nodded with a tear forming in my eyes. She just walked away and we walked to my truck before James saw it. We got in and drove away before anyone could stop us. It didn't take long to get to Angela's house.

"Be careful, okay," she stated. I nodded as tears came to my eyes from the fright of what was awaiting me at home. Angela gave me a hug before pulling away and walking towards her house. She gave me a sad smile before entering it. Then I was off to meet my doom.


	8. recommended stories

I just wanted to recommend these stories. I love them, and I hope that you would read and review them.

The first one is Runaway from starXX. It's about Ocean, a girl who could read minds, smell emotions and personalities. She also can see the future. Let's not forget that she's a werewolf with a three year old girl, Emma.

The second story is Cleaning out my Closet by twihead22796. It's about Bella and her survival through life and her family. She has a pill popping mom, an abusive brother and father who is gone for half the year. She takes care of her little sister also and seems to be the only one to care about her. At school it only gets worse because she is bullied. Then the Cullen's come to town and judge Bella from the rumors, except for a specific boy named Edward. Will she let him and in and help her? Or will she avoid him and think that he won't help at all? It's all human.

Another story is Love Lights Fire by check yes Julia. It's a story about Twilight and the tragedy of 9/11. Bella and Edward are happily married and have a little girl. Edward works in the south tower along with Jasper. Then 9/11 comes. No one expects it, and we're all pulled into the drama of in the towers and the families emotional problems of the victims. All Human.

The last one is Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care by Carlaina. It's about Katya and her family. They aren't vampires or werewolves, but they have certain powers. What will happen when the Volturi find out about them? Can the Cullen's and the gang talk to them?

I hope that you'll all look at least a couple of these stories and read and review them. They are all super great!


	9. Chapter 8

I soon pulled into the driveway and noticed that the both cars were there. I wasn't going to have a fun night at all. I took out my bag from the van, and I walked up the front door. I tried to avoid making a lot of noise as I quickly opened the door and shut it, but I didn't have any luck. James was waiting for me as I entered the house. I was met with a punch to the face by him.

"You couldn't listen to the damn teacher," he shouted. I received another punch. "It's not that fuckin' hard to listen to one and do what he says." He kept hitting and kicking me for what felt like forever. "What do you have to say for yourself," he asked when he was done.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. I tried to keep the tears from falling because I knew that would provoke him. I didn't want any more of a beating then I've already had.

He spit in my face before saying, "You better be." He grabbed Victoria's hand then and dragged her upstairs. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my toiletries before entering the bathroom and taking a cold shower. I didn't want James to be even madder at me for taking a hot shower, so I finished within minutes. I headed back down stairs and picked out some leftovers that we needed to eat and heated them all up.

I just set them onto the table when they came down. "Leftovers," James roared. "Is this what you call a dinner?"

"It's better to eat all this up then to not waste it, James," Victoria chimed in. "And besides, some of this looks yummy." She sat down and immediately started eating. James grunted and then followed suit. I sat done as I started eating also. It was soon all done, and I started cleaning the dishes. Victoria and James went upstairs.

The doorbell rang soon. "I'll get it," I called. I ran towards the door and answered it. Angela stood in the doorway. She gasped when she saw my face. I stepped outside and pulled the door behind me.

"What are you doing here, Angela," I hissed, trying to keep my voice down so that James and Victoria wouldn't be able to hear me. There was soon noise from their bedroom, and I knew that they wouldn't listen for a while. "I told you that I don't want you anywhere near here." Angela looked up in disgust as she heard it also, but then started paying attention to me.

"Ben and I were wondering if you could hang out with us," she suggested as she looked back to the car on the curb. I figured that it was Ben's.

"You know that I can't, Angela," I sighed.

"I kind of figured that would be the answer, but Ben insisted," Angela stated. "I'm so sorry that you've had to go through that again."

"I'll be fine, Angela," I replied. "Just be sure to not say anything to Ben about it, please." She nodded and walked away, knowing that a hug would only cause me pain. I smiled sadly as I shut the door. Then I walked into the kitchen again, and I started cleaning the rest of the dishes. Once I was done, and I had put everything away, I went upstairs to my room to start on my homework. It was done within half an hour, and I was soon off to sleep the night away.

When I woke up to the alarm, I immediately shut it off and went to get ready for school and start breakfast like every morning. By the time I had breakfast done, James was coming down the stairs, so I quickly put it onto a plate and put it down on the table. Victoria just went to grab her breakfast, and I just left for school, not wanting to be late.

"I'm going to school now," I said as I entered the kitchen. Victoria tapped her cheek, and I kissed it, knowing that it would please James. I wasn't ready for any kind of beating this early in the morning. I was never ready for them really, but I just wanted one day of a break at the very least, knowing that the day would never come to my rescue. It has never happened since he started really liking to abuse me, and I doubt it will until I move out.

Once I left the house, I hoped into my truck. I started to pull out of the driveway when Victoria came running out of the house. I rolled down my window for her, and she came over to me.

"I thought that you would like a lunch, so I made you one last night," she smiled. I smiled at her as I grabbed it.

"Thanks, Aunt Victoria," I replied as I kissed her cheek once again this morning. She walked back to the house, and I rolled my window up, not knowing if there would be any rain today. Living in Forks never held the possibility of not getting rain during the day, even on the sunniest of days.

After that, I drove to Angela's and she was out waiting for me by the front door. She ran out with her makeup ready, and I cut the engine as she entered the truck. She worked in silence, and we both knew that it was the best for both of us right now. It always was until my face was covered up with some form of makeup on.

"Done," she said as she dropped the last bit of makeup into the bag and pulled on her seat belt. I drove to school, and we didn't say much, knowing that nothing will help the situation that I'm in no matter what we say.

When we pulled into the school, the Cullen's were watching me.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey Bella," Emmett yelled as he started running over.

"Hi Emmett," I greeted when he was a foot away from me. He picked me up into a hug, and I gasped in pain. The pain almost made me pass out.

"Emmett, let her go," Angela commanded. I was dropped, and Angela helped me before I fell completely. "You alright," she asked quietly, so that I was the only one to hear it. I nodded.

"Angela," Ben called as he ran over. He was smiling the whole way.

"Hi Ben," she greeted.

"Hey Bella," Ben smiled at me.

"Hello," I stated while looking at my shoes. I looked up to notice that all the Cullen's were around us, and Edward was scrutinizing me. I looked away from his gaze.

"Bella, did you do the essay," Ben questioned.

"Oh course," I smiled.

"Ben, one thing you should know about Bella is that she is infatuated with English," Angela snickered. I shot a glare at her.

"You really do like books then," Edward stated. I nodded.

"Angela, I need to go to one of my classes and see if I could get some help on some homework before I fail," I stated. She knew the meaning.

"Alright, but hurry up afterwards," she replied. "We wouldn't want you to fail." I quickly walked off to the building, and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see that it was Edward.

"Do you like following me," I questioned.

"We're heading the same way, aren't we," he asked. "So that would mean that I'm not following you officially. It means that I'm taking the same way as you."

"Alright then," I sighed before walking into the building. I held the door open for him, and I saw my sleeve come up a bit. A cut was prominent there, so I quickly dropped my arm before he could see it.

"See ya later," I stated before walking off towards my trigonometry classroom. "Mrs. Winny?" She was staring into a textbook. "I was wondering if—."

"No, I do not help with homework, Bella," she interrupted me. "Now if that was what you wanted, you know where the door is." I nodded before walking out of the classroom. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in frustration.

"He's going to kill me this time," I stated, not thinking that there was anyone around.

"Who's going to kill you," Edward questioned roughly as he detached himself from the wall.

"No one, Edward," I answered as I spun around to look at him. "When did you get there?"

"I've been here the whole time," he stated. "Now don't change the subject."

"No one's going to kill me, Edward," I said. "My uncle just wants me to have the best grades and Trigonometry isn't my forte."

"I could help you, if that's what you'd like," he suggested. "We could work together after school if that's what you want."

"I don't think that's such a great idea," I answered.

"Why not," he questioned.

"I just don't want to use up all your time," I lied. I knew for a fact that my uncle wouldn't want me to get tutored at all, no matter if it was my idea or not. He thought that it was a weakness. Uncle James is a strong believer in survival of the fittest.

"No, it's alright," he stated. "I wouldn't mind."

"My uncle would say no," I stated.

"Why," he questioned.

"He just wants me home by the time he's home from work," I replied.

"When's that," he questioned.

"Four thirty," I replied.

"That would give you at least an hour after school, Bella," Edward stated.

"I have to cook also," I informed him.

"Doesn't your aunt do that," he questioned.

"She's a bad cook," I stated. I had no clue how her cooking really was, but I was waiting for him to finally get a clue. He didn't though.

"Bella, you need help on trigonometry," he stated. "I'm good at math, but if you can't do it, then find someone's help."

"Fine," I sighed. "Right after school. I'll meet you in the library."

"Alright then," he smiled. We both walked different ways, and I was soon in my first hour class.

School went fast today, and then when we were in lunch, Angela and I were more talkative. Soon enough, it was after school. I walked to the library to find that he was already in it.

"Hey," he greeted. I waved a little bit with a smile before sitting down. "So what do you need help on?"

"Everything," I stated.

"Trigonometry really isn't your forte, as I said before," I sighed as I sunk into the comfortable chair. I let out a smile as I closed my eyes.

"Bella, why don't we start, and you can have rest time later since I've got a time limit." I sighed and nodded. He started helping me with everything from the beginning of the book since I didn't understand what we were doing there either. I kept glancing at the clock, making sure that I would have enough time to get home and make a quick meal.

"Are you getting this Bella," Edward questioned when he caught me looking at the clock once again. I nodded. "Alright, then I want you to do this problem." I did it, and he smiled with satisfaction as he read over my results. "You did great."

"Thanks," I stated. "But I've got to go now."

"Are you sure," he questioned. I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Are we going to do this again?" I bit my lip, unsure of what I should do. "Please Bella. I really want you to get this, and me explaining it seems to help you a lot."

"Alright," I sighed before glancing at the clock. "But now, I've got to go." I ran out of the school and to my truck. When I reached home, I had enough time for a quick meal to fix, and then they came home. I smiled at how these things were turning out for me. I hoped that it would stay that way.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! I hope that everyone will have a great one. I'd like to thank these author's:**

**asgibson**

**babewithbrains88**

**don'thatemebecasuei'maredhead**

**Dragz1991**

**edwardloveslamb**

**edwardsminetwilightluva**

**Flora73**

**Ellie829**

**GabrielsDoubt**

**gaby47**

**help-me-think-of-a-name**

**Huskylove123**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**

**JasperxAlice4ever**

**JessXO**

**kdc2239**

**kellygirl96**

**kneon**

**KrazyKarah**

**Liv3609**

**Luv2WriteSoMuch**

**nicole1962**

**Orelina aka. ME**

**purple cullencahill**

**TEAM NEW MOON**

**That70sshowlova**

**TrueBlood173**

**twilight1515**

**TWILIGHT OBSESSER 'N' WWE FAN**

**VampWolfGirl**

**wolfgirl707**

**3RPattz.x**

**All of these people reviewed the story, and you've all given me the confidence to continue it. Hope you all have a great Christmas!**

**Now for Chapter 10 of My Savior!**

It's been a couple weeks since Edward and I's first tutoring lesson, and I was getting better over time. I smiled as I remember how much that he was helping me improve. He, over time, also started helping me out with Biology, whenever I needed it. Now, I was passing all my classes. It didn't mean that I was safe from James' beatings though. None of the Cullen's seemed to be getting suspicious, and I was glad for that fact.

"Bella, I've got some important people coming over tomorrow, so I want you to cook a special dinner," James stated.

"Who's coming over, honey," Victoria questioned.

"My boss and his wife," James replied. "They want to talk to me about something I guess.

"Do you mind if I'd be able to take the day off tomorrow then," I questioned. "Because I'd like to get it right for your company."

"No, you cannot take off of school," James yelled before he slapped me across the face. I landed down on the floor, holding my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I stated as I took my plate to the kitchen sink and started to clean up after myself. James dumped his plate into the sink, and then walked away. I quickly scrubbed, and then I was out the door after they were put away. I hopped into my truck before taking off. Once I arrived at Angela's, I honked the horn to signal that I was there. Our code was two short honks and one long one. The longer the honk, the more trouble I was in. I didn't have too much of a long one tonight, so I kept it short. She came out, running just in case though. There have been times where I lied to her about it.

"It's not too bad," she mumbled as she started to apply the makeup. "Alright, I'm done. Let's go, so I can see Benny-poo."

"Benny-poo," I questioned, barely able to keep in my laughter.

"Yes, Benny-poo," she stated. I couldn't keep my laughter in anymore. "Shut up, Bella! Now, DRIVE!"

"Onward it is," I yelled as I started the engine. We were there within five minutes, and I immediately saw Ben and started laughing again.

"Shut UP, Bella," Angela yelled. She looked like she wanted to hit me, so I shut it. We both got out of the car.

"Hi Benny-poo," I yelled as I started walking away.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Angela screamed and started running after me. I bolted for it, dropping my stuff in the process. She caught me at the grass line, and we both tumbled down. It was so muddy. When I looked at Angela, I couldn't help but laugh. She had face planted into the mud, and now her whole head was covered with it. After a second, Angela joined in. We were soon rolling on the ground with laughter.

"What's going on here," Edward questioned. I looked up to see that the Cullen's and Ben were around us.

"Benny-poo," I stated before my laughter doubled. Angela was laughing with me.

"Let me help you up, Bella," Edward sighed as he took my hand. I looked at Angela, and she had the same evil glint in her eye as me. She took Edward's arm along with mine, and we both pulled him down. He'd manage to twist to land on his side, but that didn't stop Angela and me from laughing.

"You two are evil," Edward mumbled.

"Oh, you know you like it," I smiled. He smiled then, and started throwing mud at me. I was shocked, but then I started to through it back. Edward and I were soon in an all out war against each other. After a little while, he landed on me, and his lips met mine. I was shocked to say the least.

"Bella," he whispered after he pulled away to look at me. He was analyzing me. I kissed him this time, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ohhh," we heard Emmett yell. "Bella and Edward sitting in the mud. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward stated. I could tell that he was smiling though. I couldn't help but smile also.

"Edward, Bella," Alice stated. "How could you wreck your clothes? You can't go into the school like that!"

"Alice, is clothes all you can think about," I questioned. She started stuttering. "I'm just kidding, Alice. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, that was harsh," she stated. "That means you have to do me a favor."

"And what's that," I questioned hesitantly.

"You have to go shopping with me," she answered.


	12. Chapter 11

"Remind me never to go shopping with Alice again," I whispered to Edward after we exited the mall.

"No problem," he replied before kissing me again. He's been kissing me all day whenever he could. He's been my shield against Alice when I couldn't come out of the dressing rooms because of the bruises that I have. I'm glad that he was there for me.

"Will you two cut it off," Alice screeched. "You've been kissing her for what feels like none stop today!"

"You and Jasper did the same when you two first got together," Edward hissed.

"But you haven't even asked her to be your girlfriend," Alice yelled. Edward looked away in shame. I touched his arm and he turned to look at me. I cupped his face before kissing him.

"It's alright; you don't have to," I whispered.

"I want to though, Bella," he sighed in frustration.

"Then ask me," I smiled.

"But it sounds so dumb," he growled.

"Edward, ask me," I stated.

"Bella, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend," he questioned. I smiled and nodded. He kissed me again, and I giggled with joy.

"See, was that so hard, Edward," Alice questioned. We turned to see that she was smiling in the front seat. Edward shook his head, but he also had a smile on his face.

"You two are crazy," I stated.

"We're the craziest," she winked. I laughed at that.

"Alright, where two next," Edward questioned.

"To school please," I replied.

"We can just drop you off at your house, Bella," Alice stated. "It wouldn't be a problem." I felt fear rush into me, and I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I've got my truck at school, and besides, I've got Angela to drop off," I answered. Alice nodded, and she started to head towards school. We arrived just in time as the bell rang for the last class. I got out, and I took the bags that were supposed to mine and dumped them into the truck.

"See you tomorrow," Edward stated before giving me a quick kiss.

"Bella," Angela gasped.

"Hi Angela," I smiled. It wasn't a fake one either. "You ready to go?" She nodded and quickly entered the truck. Then she pointed to my seat. "I've got to go," I stated as I turned back to Edward. "Bye."

"Till tomorrow, Bella," he smiled before kissing me again. I walked over to the driver's side and got in. Once the engine was started, I drove out of the parking lot.

"Details," Angela commanded. I nodded, and I explained the whole day. Once we were at her house, she nodded and told me to tell the rest later. She grabbed my bags, and she walked in the house with them. I went home and started the same deal as always. James gave me a lot of grunts, and I wasn't hit at all, which I found fantastic. Then, I went off to bed.

When I woke up, I went to Angela's house as usual to pick her up. I only had to honk three short honks today, which I found amazing to say the least.

Edward was waiting for me when we arrived at school. "Hello beautiful," he greeted.

"Hi," I smiled before giving him a kiss.

"I want to take you somewhere," he stated. He seemed very happy for some reason. "Will you come with me?"

"Where would we go," I questioned.

"I want to make it a surprise," he stated.

"Alright," I said after a couple of minutes. "Only if we make it back by the end of the school day."

"Deal," he smiled before walking over to his car. We both hopped in, and he drove off. We were quiet, and I didn't say anything.

"Where are we," I questioned as we got to the end of the highway.

"I told you it's a surprise," he smiled before running over to my side of the car and helping me out. "But we've got to hike there."

"Hiking," I questioned. "Haven't you seen that I'm a total klutz?"

"Yes, but I'm going to be there to help you all the way," he supplied. I sighed and nodded. Then he was taking me somewhere, and we were quiet the whole time. He seemed to be concentration on my movements as I went.

"What are you doing," I questioned after he put his hands in front of my eyes. It's been hours since we first entered the forest, and I've become exhausted.

"I'm making it a full surprise," he stated before removing his hands. I gasped in surprise as I took in a beautiful scene as the meadow in front of me stood.

"It's wonderful," I smiled as I turned to face him. He seemed nervous before, and now he just looks relieved. We talked for what felt like hours in the meadow, and I found myself being truly happy. I don't think that I've been this happy ever since I've lost my parents. "What time is it," I questioned after a couple of hours.

"It's two thirty-five," he replied.

"How long did it take to get to the meadow," I questioned.

"About two hours," he answered.

"We have to go," I stated before getting up.

"Why Bella," I questioned.

"I told you that I've got to be at school before it ends," I stated before looking around to see which way we came. I couldn't find it because it all looked the same to me.

"Do you really have to go," he questioned. He seemed sad that I couldn't stay here longer with him.

"Yes, I do have to go," I hissed.

"It's this way," he sighed as he reached for my hand and directed me to the right way.

"Edward, I'm sorry for my attitude," I said after some silence. "It's just that—."

"It's what, Bella," he questioned.

"It's just that my uncle will be worried if I don't get home before he does," I lied. He didn't question it, and I was glad. We were soon out of at the car, and when he started it up, I looked at the time; it was almost four o'clock. "Shit," I mumbled as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong," he questioned.

"I'm going to be late by the time I get to school," I sighed as I started banging my head against the head rest. He stopped me though.

"I'll drop you off, and then we'll get the truck for you if you want," he suggested. I sighed and nodded. I handed him the keys, and then he was speeding down the highway.

Once we reached home, I started running in, and I was surprised by what I saw.


	13. Chapter 12

"Oh," I stated as I gazed in the living room. There were more than just Victoria and James in there. There were two adults also, and I recognized the male as James' boss. That's when I remembered that I was supposed to make a supper for them. "I'm so sorry! There was something at school that needed to be done, so I had to stay. I can make dinner if you'd like right now?"

"No, it's fine," the woman stated. "Victoria made a spectacular dinner!" When I looked at James, I could see a furious fire brewing in his eyes.

"I can make a desert really quickly then," I said as I tried to get out of some of the trouble that was sure to come.

"No," James' boss stated. "We were just leaving. Have a good day, James." Everyone in the living room rose.

"You too, sir," James said as he shook his boss's hand. I opened the door for them as they started to file out. James went to stand in the doorway to wave at them. Once they were gone, James turned towards me with a deadly look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle James," I stated. "One of my teachers insisted that I'd stay to work on a project that's due for class, and they wouldn't let me out of it."

"Well if that's true, then why did I get a call from them saying that you weren't at school today and part of yesterday," he growled. I stared wide-eyed at him. I was hoping that he'd never find out about that.

Before I knew it, he started throwing punches at me. He hit me in the rib, and I heard a definite crack. I screamed in pain. He just kept on hitting me harder this time.

"James, there's someone coming," Victoria hissed.

"Go to your room," James yelled. I scrambled up the stairs, and I shut the door once I was in my room. I ran to the door to see that it was Edward and the other Cullen's.

"No," I breathed.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," I heard Edward greet as soon as James opened the door.

"What do you want," James questioned.

"I was just returning Bella her truck," he stated. "Is she here?"

"No," James stated.

"But I had dropped her off before," he said. He said. He sounded confused. I looked out the window a little farther, and just then, Jasper decided to look up. He looked up at me, and his eyes almost popped out. I quickly backed up so he didn't see my bruises if he hadn't, but I'm pretty sure he had with the reaction that he gave. I put my finger to my lip and shook my head. He nodded reluctantly and motioned for me to come down. I shook my head again. He decided to nod.

"What are you looking at Jasper," I heard Alice questioned.

"Nothing," Jasper answered quickly. Alice looked up, but I was already backing away and out of sight.

"Goodbye," I heard James say before shutting the door.

"That was rude," Rosalie scoffed.

"And when she says that, that's saying something," I heard Edward mumbled. Rosalie stomped off to the car, and she entered it without a word.

"Come on, Edward," Emmett stated. "You'll be able to see your girlfriend tomorrow." Edward sighed and nodded before getting into the car.

"Girlfriend," I heard James' voice growl from behind me. I spun to find him in the doorway.

"Ye—es," I stuttered. He just glared at me as he waited. I turned back to look at the street again. Jasper was the only one not in the car now, and he was looking at my window. He waved slightly to me, and I frowned.

"Let's go, Jasper," I heard Emmett yell. "She's not here!" I was scared that he was going to tell them, but he just sighed and got into the car. They started speeding away.

"Now," James stated. "Let's get this straight. You are to go to school tomorrow, and you are not to associate with _any_one. Do I make myself clear?" I didn't say anything, and he gave me a roundhouse kick. It knocked the wind out of me. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Leave me alone," I whispered.

"What is that," he questioned.

"Leave me alone," I yelled as I stood up. "And stop beating me up! I'm sick of it!" I received a punch in the face. I ended up laying on the ground again.

"You will not talk to me like that young lady," he yelled. He spat at me before he started to hit and kick me. I was soon unconscious.


	14. Chapter 13

I woke up to feeling pain everywhere. I groaned as I tried to get up, but I failed to do that. I moved my head to look at the clock to see that I only had fifteen minutes to get to school. I started using the bed to help me up, and then I walked painfully, finding that I had a limp, to my doorway. I exited it, and then I walked down the steps, every step had shoot pain up my leg. I suppressed a groan when I was close to the kitchen, and I just walked to the front door.

"Bella, I want my eggs," James yelled, but I was already out the door and to my truck. He didn't exit the house, and I knew that he was saving it for tonight. I cringed from the thought of feeling this kind of pain again, but I knew that I wasn't going to get away with it. So I drove off with a sick feeling in my stomach. When I reached Angela's, I felt even sicker. I honked the horn twice shortly, and I gave a really long honk for the last one. She ran out of the house at full speed and gasped when she saw me.

"Oh no, Bella," she gasped. She looked like she wanted to hug me, but she knew that it was give me more pain.

"I can't do this anymore," I yelled. "I can't, Angela! I feel like giving up."

"No, Bella," she cried. "Don't do this to me. You've been my best friend for years. Don't do this now!"

"James is demanding that I don't talk to anyone, Angela," I sobbed. "And he's demanding that I break up with Edward."

"Wait," Angela stated. "You and Edward are dating?" I nodded. "You can't break up with him, Bella; don't break up with him, please!"

"I don't want to, but I yelled at James last night," I sighed. She gasped. "And I got beat even worse. And now I feel more than just terrible."

"Bella, you need a day off," she stated.

"I can't, Angela," I cried. "James found out about me skipping, and he's not going to let me do it again!"

"Hold on," she stated as she exited the truck and ran into the house. She was probably going to her mom to ask her to call in sick for me. Angela had let it slip out one night about my abuse, and her mother started trying to get me to call the police, but I didn't. I truly had nowhere else to go, and I couldn't ask the Weber family to take me in, even though they said they would. It just wouldn't be right.

"Mom's calling in for you," Angela said as she opened the passenger door. "Do you want me to drive?" I nodded, and started scooting over in my seat. She ran back into the house and came out with a blanket and a pill. Once she was in the driver's seat, she handed me those things.

"What are these for," I questioned.

"It's for when you stay here," Angela stated. "Mom says that you need to rest, and I know that you aren't going to be anywhere else than in the truck, so Mom said to bring these out for you. And she demands that you get some sleep." I nodded, and then she started to drive off. She stopped a block away from school.

"Why are you parking this far away," I questioned.

"So no one will know that you're in the cab of the truck she answered. We want to keep this a secret, remember?" I nodded, and she exited the truck. "Now get some sleep."

"See you later," I sighed.

"See you soon," she smiled sadly at me before shutting the cab of the truck and walking off. I laid the pillow on the driver's seat, and I rested my head on the pillow while covering myself with the blanket. I was soon in a fabulous dream.

It was interrupted though, and when I looked, it was Edward.


	15. Chapter 14

**Edward's POV**

"Let's go," Jasper yelled from the doorway. "Hurry up, Alice!" He's been acting weird ever since we left Bella's house. I don't know what happened to make him change, but he's just been acting differently.

"I'm coming," Alice huffed as she came dancing down the stairs. Jasper disappeared from the doorway, and we found him next to the car, jumping up and down.

"Jasper, are you alright," I questioned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," he said quickly. "I just want to get to school."

"Why," Emmett questioned. "School blows!"

"Let's just get going, alright," he yelled before entering the car. We stared at him in shock before we all hurried into the car. We stayed silent as we made the trip to school, and we all caught Jasper looking out the window uneasily. Once we were parked, he jumped out of the car and started looking around. He found Angela, and he ran over to her. He started demanding something of her.

"Shut up," she yelled, gaining all of our attention. She grabbed Jasper roughly before pulling him somewhere.

"I wonder what that's all about," Rosalie pondered.

"I don't know," Emmett stated. Soon, Angela and Jasper came over. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Angela replied smiling. Alice shot her a glare, but Angela seemed to be ignoring us now as she was looking at someone else. When I looked, it was Ben. He came up behind her and held her, and she just melted into his embrace. I smiled at the thought of Bella and I having that kind of relationship.

"Where's Bella," I questioned as I realized that she wasn't here at all."

"She's at home sick," Angela replied.

"Then why is see her truck a block away," Rosalie questioned.

"Bella and I share the truck," she stated. "It was just my turn to drive it today, but Bella wasn't here to ride with." Everyone seemed a little suspicious of what she said, but none of us replied.

"Do you have her phone number, Angela," I questioned. "I'd like to talk to her."

"She doesn't have one," Angela said hastily. Then she seemed to collect herself. "I mean, her uncle is kind of cheap, and that's why they don't have a phone or internet."

"So is she going to be alright tomorrow," Alice questioned. "I'd like to take her shopping again since it's the weekend."

"She's busy," Angela lied. It was clear to all of us.

"Okay, I'm done with your bullshit, Angela, because we can all see that you are lying," Rosalie stated.

"She's lying," Emmett questioned. "I thought that she was telling the truth." We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Now tell us the truth," Rosalie growled.

"Is that Jessica I hear," Angela asked, but kept talking without letting us say something. "Coming!" Then she ran off, and Ben ran off after her. She entered the school without looking back.

"There's something going on with Bella," Alice stated. "Best friend's help cover everything up."

"I want to check her truck out," I whispered. "If what Angela says is true, then she would have parked in the parking lot and not a block away."

"Do you want me to come with you," Emmett questioned.

"No," I said as I started walking towards her truck. I was hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with Bella, but everyone else thought that something was wrong. Just then, I thought that Jasper knew. He would have told us though, right?

I was soon at the truck, and I saw that there was a blanket on the seat. I wouldn't have thought of anything of it, except that I spotted Bella's mahogany hair sticking out from under the blanket. I started tapping on the window to wake her up once I knew that the door was locked. She moved the covers groggily and turned her head to face me. It was covered in bruises. I gasped when I saw that there were some cuts also. Her eyes went wide before she covered herself with the blanket.

"Bella," I yelled. "Please Bella! Open the door!" She didn't move, but I noticed that she was shaking. I started running back over to the school. "Guys," I yelled once I saw them still by my car.

"What did you find," Jasper questioned.

"Bella," I breathed, and we all started running over to her truck. Before we could do anything, Angela was standing in front of the door.

"Stay away," Angela growled.

"You knew about this, and you didn't say anything to anyone about this," I seethed.

"I couldn't," she stated. "You don't even know what's going on with her, and you just expect me to move aside! I'm protecting her, and you should too."

"How, by not telling anyone that she's being abused," I questioned. I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp.

"You don't even know what she's been through, and yes, I know that you are her boyfriend, but she won't except any kind of help. She refuses to go to the police or the hospital because she wants to stay with her only family that she has now. It's not my choice to take away what little she has, and she's refused to even be adopted by my family. She makes plans, but I don't even know if she's going to live that long for those things to happen because she has a sadistic uncle that decides to take his anger out on her. You need to shut up or stay out of her life because if you don't, she's going to be taken away from us."


	16. Chapter 15

Everyone started at Angela in shock.

"No," we heard Rosalie say.

"What," Alice gasped.

"No," she said again. "We are not going to leave her alone because she is someone precious to us who is getting hurt. I don't care if she's trying to stay with her last part of her family because if they abuse her, they are not her family. They shouldn't even deserve to be called her family after what has been done to her. Now if you don't move aside and let us get to Bella, I will make you." Angela stared at her, but sighed after a minute. She turned and opened the passenger door.

"No," I heard Bella gasp. "Don't, Angela!"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Angela said shamefully. "But this has gone on long enough." Angela moved out of the way, and I rushed forward. Bella moved to the farthest end of the truck away from me. All I saw from her was fear.

"Bella," I said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please, don't shy away from me now. I can't stand to see you in pain. Please. Don't abandon me." I noticed that she was close to tears, and I didn't know what she was going to do. Then she flung herself at me and started sobbing. I held on to her, hoping that I wasn't hurting her. I had no clue how bad her wounds are.

"I—I'm so—so sor—sorry, Ed—Edward," she stuttered as she sobbed. "I—I'm sorry!"

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for," I answered. "You have never done nothing wrong." She just cried harder. I picked her up bridal style, and I hoped into the truck to sit, still holding Bella. She didn't seem to notice. I looked up to see that my family was still around us. Angela was being held by Ben who had came over. She was crying also.

"Let's take you to my house, do you want that, Bella," Angela questioned.

"Bu—but yo—your mom i—is there," she sobbed.

"Yeah, but she's really worried about you," Angela replied. "So why don't we go, and then we'll talk together. Just you and I."

"No," Emmett stated. "If Bella's has anything to do with this, I'm in."

"Us two," Alice said as she was wrapped in Jasper's arms. You could see the tears that were silently running down her face. Jasper nodded from his position on her shoulder.

"I'm in this also," Rosalie stated. Emmett wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"You can't bud me out of this," Edward stated. "I'm stuck to her no matter what. So why don't we go to our house instead. Our father is a doctor. He'd be able to examine her without being in a hospital." Bella shook her head.

"We can't have that happen," Angela stated. "James would find out somehow. You don't want to get involve with someone like him."

"We'll run away then," Emmett suggested. "All of us. He won't be able to find her."

"That would work if he wasn't a veteran of the army," Angela scoffed. "He'd just call his resources and track her down, all of us."

"Why don't we just do this simply and call the police," Rosalie suggested. Bella shook her head again.

"They would need actual proof," Angela sighed. "And they would need witnesses and to actually be at the scene when it happens. And I for one, doesn't want Bella to be beaten again."

"Jasper, get the car," I stated as I threw my keys at him. Angela, Bella and I are going to go in Bella's truck while you guys go in my car." I slid into the truck more, and Angela came around with Ben. Emmett shut the door, being careful of Bella. He just ignored what I had said and jumped into the back of the truck. Ben hopped up there also. Angela started driving off, and I gave her some directions to the house. When she gazed upon it, she was in total awe of it. We parked in front of my house, and the others stopped behind us. Emmett jumped out and opened the door to help me get out while he carried the sobbing Bella in his arms. Esme immediately rushed out to see that we were all home. Carlisle came soon after. "Aren't you supposed to be in—." He immediately stopped his sentence when his gaze fell on Bella. He rushed over to her and started analyzing her. I stood outside of the door, and there were random times where I would hear him gasp or sigh in frustration. It made me so nervous that I started pacing.

"Alright, Bella," I heard Carlisle say. "I'm done."

"Please, don't let anyone in," she cried.

"I'll try and keep them out as much as I can, but Edward's already waiting outside the door," Carlisle stated. He knew that I was there from the very beginning.

I heard him walking to the door, and he opened it before closing the door behind him as he exited. "What is it, Dad," I questioned as I beheld the look of dread on his expressions.

"I examined her," he said slowly, "And there are years of scarring, weeks, possibly months of bruises, she has a broken rib right now. Thankfully, it didn't puncher any of her organs. She has a shoulder that is healing wrongly, so I had to reset it, and then she as a sprained ankle on top of all that. That's all I can do for now without taking her to the hospital though, but she refuses to go near it. I am surprised thought that she doesn't have any more injuries. She's built a lot of endurance to take that kind of abuse, but she's clearly close to her breaking point, Edward. There's nothing we can do though, until she decides what she wants."

"Can I see her," I questioned desperately.

"She doesn't want to see you, Edward," Carlisle stated. "I have to respect her wishes." He started walking away then. I walked over to the door and pushed myself against it, knowing that it was locked. I couldn't hold the tears any longer, and I felt myself slink to the floor. So there I was, sobbing right in front of the door that Bella was behind. Then I heard the sound of a door opening.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

I heard Carlisle report the analysis to Edward, and then he walked away, leaving Edward sobbing in front of my door. I couldn't take to hear that sadness from him, so I hoped off the table carefully and limped towards the door. When I opened it, he was sitting in front of it.

"Bella," he questioned. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. He followed eagerly and I shut the door after that. I limped over to the bed, but he decided to pick me up and carry me over it. He gently laid me down, and I patted the space next to me. He hopped on, then wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward," I cried as I flipped over, ignoring my pain, and jumped into his arms. He held me in his arms, and he tried to sooth me. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, you have nothing to say sorry for," he whispered. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have let you get involved with this," I cried.

"Bella, we are not going to let this James guy hurt you, whether he is your uncle or not."

"You don't understand," I whispered.

"What do you mean, Bella," he questioned. "Make me understand!"

"It's nothing; it's only suspicion on my part," I said. "It's nothing really." He nodded, letting it go for now.

"Bella," Alice called through the door. "May we come in?" I shook my head.

"Alice, give us a couple of minutes, alright," I suggested.

"But it's not fair," she whined. "You're able to go inside the room before us!"

"I'm also her boyfriend," he countered. We heard a huff, and then there was nothing.

"I need Angela in here," I whispered. He nodded reluctantly before going towards the door. Edward popped out for a couple of seconds before both of them came into the room. Angela immediately ran to my side, and I held her and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried. "I just couldn't take it when you said that you wanted to kill yourself today. I can't lose my best friend!"

"It's alright, Angela," I said as I stroked her hair.

"This is so twisted," she sighed. "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you." I couldn't help but laugh, and then she joined in. We pushed each other lightly, causing another round of laughter to go throughout the room.

"Is your mother safe," I questioned after we got under control.

"Yes," Angela answered. "I called her to tell her about your condition, and she wasn't happy. I warned her about James, and it seems like she's going to look out for James and try to stay away from him as much as possible. I hope she'll be alright too, Bells. Also, she wishes for you to get better, and then she'd like you to come over when better circumstances occur." I nodded, taking in this information.

"What about Ben's parents, just in case," I questioned.

"We haven't talked to them yet, but I'll make sure that she does."

"Do you know anything about Victoria," I questioned.

"No, not yet, and she hasn't called my mom yet, so it's up to you to decide what you want to tell her," Angela stated. "I wouldn't if I were you. James is the most dangerous person that I have ever met." I nodded in acknowledgment. We both thought of it.

"Alright, if Victoria calls your mom, tell her to get out of the house. Who knows what James will do when he finds out that I'm gone?" She nodded in agreement, and left the room. Edward immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled up to him, and I sighed in contentment.

"Bella, let me in," Alice yelled as she started knocking on the door continuously.

"I better let her in then," I sighed as I started to get up, but he held me in place.

"Alice, Bella needs to rest," Edward shouted. "You can talk to her later!"

"But I want to see her now," she called.

"Edward, it's alright," I stated. "She can come in." Alice then walked through the door, sticking her tongue out at Edward like a six year old. It made me laugh, and Edward just rolled his eyes. The others came in as well.

"How are you feeling, Bella," Rosalie questioned as she took my side, after she pulled a chair up. Emmett picked her up to sit there, and then he set her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm getting there," I smiled.

"How long until you're all healed," Jasper questioned anxiously.

"Physically, a month or two, at least that's what Carlisle said," I reported. "He wanted to do more test, but that would mean a trip to the hospital, which we can't do." They nodded as they took this information in.

"Does that mean that we can go shopping sooner or later," Alice questioned nervously. I rolled my eyes at her; she always had shopping on her mind.

"Later, Alice," I replied. "Not until all of these bruises go away, alright?" She pouted, but she nodded in understanding.

"Alright, it's time that Bella has some rest," Edward ordered. The others all gave me hugs, Emmett being extremely careful, and then they left, shutting the door. Edward bent down to give me a kiss, and I kissed him back.

After a few minutes, we were all settled. I snuggled up against Edward, and I let unconsciousness take me without any worries as I was in my lovers arms.


	18. Chapter 17

"What are we going to do about him, Edward," I heard Rosalie question as I started to wake up. "We can't ignore the thought of him forever, and we definitely can't forget that he's going to be looking for Bella, no matter how much we wouldn't like it."

"Let's just take a couple of days rest, that's all I'm asking," Edward sighed in frustration.

"He'll move in if we're not careful," she growled. "We need to start talking about him _now_!"

"I know that we're going to have to be careful, but I'm worried about her. She's been so fragile about all of this and—."

"I get it, Edward, but she's strong. She'll be able to handle this."

"I don't—."

"Edward, you do realize that you are talking to a victim of abuse also," she deadpanned. I heard Edward sigh again with sadness laced within the wind of the sound. I opened my eyes to see his fingers going through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he stated. "I didn't think that we'd—."

"It's alright, Edward," she replied. "But we need to get this situation handled immediately!"

"Just give her some time—."

"We don't have time!" I quietly walked up behind Edward, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Rosalie, if we are going to do this, you are going to have to be an expert strategist because that is what he is," I added my input. "He's got people that will help him escape, no matter what approach we go through. He's that good. And we'll have to find someone that isn't on his side to be able to arrest him."

"Why don't we just go through the local police," she questioned.

"Because James has people there that are working with him."

"What about Port Angeles?" I shook my head. "Seattle?" I shook my head.

"I've thought of all of those when I was in eighth grade; they didn't work."

"But then, who would we be able to go to?"

"I've got one place we could, but I was forbidden to go down there. See, my father was a cop, but he was murdered when I was in third grade, along with my mother. And that's when I was handed over to James, instead of my godfather. Well, my godfather was a cop, just like my dad. You see, they use to always work together when needed, and he's the only one that my dad truly trusted in the force. That's why I was supposed to go over to him, but James made the court case hand me over to him.

"My godfather was always suspicious of my uncle, so that's why they were in court, fighting over me. I wanted to stay with him because I also had a bad feeling about him. As soon as James had me into his custody, he cut off any contact that I could have with my godfather."

"So, what you are saying is to try and go to him," she questioned. I nodded. "Why didn't you try and get Angela to go to him?"

"Because I didn't think that she should be involved with any more than she already was. She was all alone, and I couldn't risk her dying because of him finding out. And I'm not saying that I am bringing you into this so you guys can get killed, but you have a bigger family than she does, and you guys have a safer chance of surviving. And also you guys won't stay out of this no matter how much I try to kick you out of it."

"You can count me in," Emmett grinned as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie. She immediately eased into him.

"You know that best friends do everything together, right," Angela smiled as she came to stand by me. "And besides, I want to kick James where the sun doesn't shine."

"You've got me with Angie," Ben said as he wrapped his arms around my best friend. "Besides, Forks needs some action around here." Angela rolled her eyes, and then Jasper and Alice came in.

"I feel like everything's going to turn out badly," she sighed.

"Alice, we already knew that," Emmett scoffed.

"I'm going," Jasper whispered. "I wouldn't be much if I couldn't save a family member." I smiled at him before looking at the others. They were all smiling at me. I felt Edward pull my arm so that I was the one being held instead.

"So where are we going off to now," Emmett questioned.

"We're going to La Push," I answered before walking off with Edward connected by our hands. The others then followed, and we were off to find Billy Black.


	19. Chapter 18

It hadn't been a long drive to La Push, only fifteen minutes with the speed of the Cullen's, and I couldn't see anything suspicious. I knew that James would probably start looking for me now that I hadn't returned home, and I knew that if he ever got a hold of me, I'd be dead. Everyone seemed to know that fact, either consciously or subconsciously. Everyone was a little anxious that we might not be able to get a hold of the person that we were looking for, but if I knew Billy like I used to, he wouldn't have moved.

"Right here," I shouted once I spotted the red house that was vaguely familiar to me, as Billy's house. I got out quickly, and I made my way to the front door, nervous at what I would see when that door opened.

"I'll be right with you, Bells," Edward assured me as he squeezed my hand, and I nodded before knocking on the door. I couldn't stop fidgeting out of nervousness, but it didn't take long before a man came to the front door in a wheel chair.

"Billy," I gasped as I recognized him. "Billy Black?"

"Yes, and who are you," he questioned.

"Billy, it's me," I said, repressing the sobs that I felt like may erupt from the memories that I had with him and my parents, along with his children. Edward rubbed his thumb reassuringly on my hand, and I squeezed it to try and grip reality. "It's me, Bella. Cha—Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Bella," he questioned as he scrunched up his eyes, trying to see past my bruised face for the features that would tell him the truth. "Well, you always did have your dad's eyes." I gave a laugh of relief that he had recognized me. "But why do you have those bruises?"

"You were right, Billy," I stated. "James is a very bad man." I watched as his hands tightened on the handlebars of the wheelchair until they turned white. "I'm so sorry, Bills." It was my nickname for him when I was a child, when we were closer.

"It's alright," he stated. "The past is the past. At least you got someone to hold on to." He gestured towards mine and Edward's entwined hands. "Come on in, since you are here then. It seems we've got a lot to talk about then."

"Yes, yes we do, Bills," I replied, stepping into the house, gesturing the others to come with me. "Bills, do you want me to make anything?"

"Sure, Jake's still at the station, and it's around dinner time, so, if you wouldn't mind of course—."

"Bills, don't worry," I reassured him. "I can cook dinner. Just give me a couple minutes to look at what you have." I checked all of the meals before looking for something that would make a meal. I decided on spaghetti and garlic toast. I made enough for the nine of us, and then once I was done, I called them all in.

"Looks great, Bells," Billy smiled as he wheeled himself into the room. "It's been a long time since I've had a good meal like this."

"Thanks, Billy," I smiled at him before serving everyone some food. "Where's Sarah?" His expression immediately saddened, and I knew that it was going to a bad answer.

"Sarah died, about eight years ago, Bella," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Billy, about your loss," I said, really not knowing what I was supposed to say.

"It's alright, Bells," he replied. "You are just like your father when it comes to conciliations. Always the one opposed to talking." I nodded with a smile, glad to hear something about my father.

"What about Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob," I questioned.

"Well, Rebecca's married now; she lives in Hawaii," Billy answered. "Rachel's still in college, but she's engaged to Paul Emphiram, and lastly, Jacob lives here, working at the police station." I nodded as I took this information in as I ate. "So who are your friends, Bells?"

"Alright, this is my boyfriend, Edward; his sisters, Alice and Rosalie; his brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and these two are my friends, Angela and Ben."

"Nice to meet you all," Billy smiled before digging in. "This is great, Bells; definitely better than your parents. I can't find where you got your talent for cooking."

"Practice, I guess," I shrugged, digging into my own meal.

"So, what about James, Bella," Billy questioned, but was interrupted as someone came into the dining room.


	20. Chapter 19

"Bella," the man questioned as he stood at the door in shock. I stared back at him quizzically until I recognized that he was Jacob.

"Jake," I shouted, getting up and running to give him a hug.

"Hey, Bells," he chuckled. "It's great to see you. It's been too long."

"I know," I smiled before going to sit down again. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, Bells, any of your beautiful cooking sounds great," he smiled. I just shook my head with a smile before getting a plate for him and handing it to him. He stared quizzically at my face, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"You alright, Jake," Billy questioned. "If you take a picture, it would probably last longer."

"Right," Emmett chuckled before budding knuckles with Billy. "Bella, I never knew that you had such a cool godfather. You just keep getting better and better!" I giggled with the rest of the girls while Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob questioned, catching my attention. "Where did you get those bruises?" He was looking down at his food in anger, and I knew it was because of the overprotective behavior that he had always shown towards me, especially when he was my only friend when we were younger.

"Oh, um, well, that's a good question," I said nervously. "Now Jacob, I don't want you to overreact—."

"Just tell me the goddamned answer, Bella," he growled. I felt Edward's arm wrap tighter around me.

"It was James," I said quietly, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. He slammed his fists on the table before storming out the back door.

"Well, I think that went—," Billy was interrupted by noises coming for the garage, "well, until now."

"I better try and calm him down," I sighed, getting up and walking out the door, signaling for the others to stay there since Edward was starting to get up. Once I was out and the garage, and managed to dodge a wrench that was thrown my way, I started towards him. He turned just in time before I pulled him in my embrace. I felt the tears of his starting to land on my shoulder, and I rubbed his back soothingly, just like I had done many times before whenever he was captured by his anger.

"Jacob, you wouldn't have been able to do anything during the time that I was adopted by them," I whispered, trying to get my point across.

"I should have been able to protect you," he growled. "For years, I thought that you just abandoned me, until my dad explained it after I graduated. I didn't think it was true until I saw you once again. And now I find that he was telling the truth, and I didn't do _anything_ for at least three years. Even when I was in high school, I might have been able to do it with my friends' help. And now, there isn't that chance. I should have—I should have—"

"Jake, James is a lunatic. He's got everything to make sure that he doesn't go to jail. Even if you had wanted to, you wouldn't have been able to."

"What makes it so possible now that you were able to get away," Jake growled.

"I gained persistent friends," I smirked. "And you and I had pulled away before that even, you know that. So don't you worry about anything. What's in the past is exactly that. Now, instead of trying to hit me with a wrench, why don't we see what you are working on now."

"Motorcycles," he stated, going over to his work area. "I had finished the rabit a few years ago, and then I was able to find some bikes that were going to be thrown away, so I just took them, and I decided to rebuild them."

"Sweet. You'll have to teach me sometime," I smiled, and he smiled back at me.

"It's a promise," he stated.

"Good, now let's go back into the house before our food gets cold," I stated, as I walked out of the garage. He followed behind me, eager to eat. As soon as we came inside, Billy smiled at us, and I took my seat next to Edward.

"Everything okay," he questioned.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Everything's great." He nodded, and we started to eat once again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Emmett stated, hoping in his seat.

"What, what, what," I mocked.

"You've gotta give me seconds! This shit is good," he yelled.

"Shit is never good, Emmett. It's called food," Rosalie stated. "And you better be glad that Esme isn't here to listen to your foul language. We all had to laugh at that.

"So, what's the plan," Billy questioned, knowing that we were trying to find a way to capture James.

"We came to La Push because James has his 'friends in high places' in the other stations around the area," I stated.

"So you think that if we arrest him, he won't get away," Jacob questioned.

"That's the thought of it," Angela stated.

"I have a plan, but you aren't going to like it very much," I stated.


	21. Chapter 20

"Are you sure, Bella," Jacob questioned, as we were parked in front of the Cullen's house, picking my truck up.

"I'm as sure as I can be that this is the only way," I stated, smiling sadly at him. "I'm just glad that this would be my last time."

"We're glad too," Angela smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, remember, if you think that it's too dangerous—"

"Try and get away; I know, Edward, you kept saying it on the way here. I think I've got it memorized by now." He wrapped his arms around me, and I clung to him, worried that James might take it too far before they were to get there.

"Just remember, Bells, that you only have to wait ten minutes," Jacob reminded me, and I nodded, knowing the plan.

"Be safe," Edward whispered and I nodded, before I let go.

"Alright," I sighed as I walked towards my truck. "Here goes nothing." I got in slowly, knowing that I didn't want to leave, even though I had to for the right cause. I smiled sadly at the group before I started driving off, trying to get there as fast as I could. The sooner it started, the sooner we could get the evidence to convict him. It felt like a long time before I drove into the driveway to find that his car was there. I knew that I had only driven for three minutes, tops.

"Bella," Victoria stated as she came outside. "We were all worried about you." I knew that she was the only one.

"I'm fine now," I smiled at her. "It's just that I didn't feel too good, so I just stayed in the truck all day. I'm better now though."

"That's good," she stated as she ushered me into the house. She went in first, and I entered after her. The door closed behind me, but I wasn't the one that shut it. I turned to see James, standing behind the door.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," James ticked as he locked the doors, making sure that no one would enter if they were to hear my screams, just like every time. "What have I told you?"

"I'm not sure, Uncle James," I stated, lowering my head as to not look at him. I felt his first hit, a punch to the cheek. I fell down immediately.

"I had told you to never associate with those damn kids ever again! And what do you do? You go with them," he yelled, kicking me in the side at the end of every sentence.

"I'm sorry, Uncle James," I hissed through the pain. "You were right; all they are is trouble."

"See," he growled as he punched in the stomach after he had pulled me up. "What I say is always true!"

"Yes, Uncle James."

"But, as for your punishment, I don't think that you're going to get away with this anymore. You see, you are just like my goddamned sister, your mother. She always did believe that she had the perfect life, with the perfect family with the perfect husband who had the perfect job, and I killed it. I killed that bloody asshole that was your father and your bitchy mother. And I have never regretted it since.

"You killed my parents," I gasped, finally realizing why their death had come so much of a shock to me. They had been murdered, and I had been living with the murderer for most of my life!

"Yes," he smiled evilly. "And I am going to do the same with you." I quickly scrambled up as he had walked into the kitchen, probably to get a knife, and I made my way towards the backdoor, finding it was locked. I tried unlocking it, but I saw that he had used a lock that I didn't have a key to. I decided to change my path then, and I made my way up the stairs, trying to get to my bedroom. Once I made it in there, I quickly locked the door, and I made my way towards the window, to find that it had been nailed shut.

"Dammit," I screamed in frustration, as I took the hammer that I found on my bed, and I started hammering my window open, looking back to see that the knob was starting to turn. I quickly tried to get all of the glass out of there, and then when I was making my way out of the window, I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me back in. I screamed, and I was glad to notice Jacob's car speeding towards the house with Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep right behind him. "HELP ME!"

"Shut up, bitch," James yelled, as he pushed my face once more before he brought the knife up. Soon he brought it down, and there was a chorus of yells.

"BELLA!"


	22. Chapter 21

There was a gasp of pain that was heard inside of the room, but it wasn't from me, which surprised me the most. It was Victoria, who had decided to take the knife instead of having me dead.

"Vicky," James gasped as he stepped away in shock at stabbing his wife, even though it was intended for me. "Why?" There was the banging at the front door, as they tried to open it, but we didn't pay attention to it, as Victoria was dying in my arms.

"I've watched you for nine years abuse my niece, James, and I couldn't let this one be the end of her existence," Victoria explained, not being able to breathe well as the blood gushed out of her wound, around the knife that intruded her body. "I was not about to let her die in your sadistic way."

"I thought you never cared—"

"Well, you thought wrong," Victoria growled. "I have always cared for Bella, even if I didn't care very much for her parents. You just didn't look past it at all to ever see what was right in front of you; the love that I felt for her. Sure, I let you kill her parents, but that's because I was envious, since they were able to produce a child as perfect as Bella, and I was never able to have one. I could tell that you felt the same, but you took it out on Bella instead of me, like you should have done."

"But, Victoria, the difference is that I love you," James stated. "And that is why I have to kill her, and this just proves it, since she took you away from me."

"She didn't take me away from you, James," Victoria spat, blood mixed in with the saliva. "You took yourself away from me." Soon, they heard the door fling open as they were finally able to open it, and there were running steps.

"Up here," I yelled, knowing who it was.

"Bella," Edward yelled as he came running into my room with Jacob right behind him.

"You are under arrest," Jacob growled, cuffing James immediately and pushing him out of the room as they walked away. The others came barging in the room, wide-eyed as they took in our sight.

"Aunt Vicky," I whispered. "You hold on; you've got to hold on."

"Bella, you and I both know that I'm not going to make it," Victoria sighed. "I'm just glad I was able to say those things before I blacked out, or else James would have killed you. I don't have long before I do black out, so will you take out the knife."

"Why?"

"So I don't have to go through this pain anymore, Bella. Please."

"Sure Aunt Vicky."

"And Bella," she stated just as I was about to grab the knife. "You knew that I had always loved you, right?"

"Yes, Aunt Victoria, I had always known that. I love you too," I stated before I pulled the knife out, and as if that was enough, Victoria closed her eyes as the blood flow increased, she soon, she stopped breathing.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"I'm alright, Edward," I cried softly. "I'm alright."

"Emmett, help me lift her off of Bella," Jasper whispered. "She's dead now." Emmett nodded solemnly as they picked Victoria up enough for me to scoot out from under her, and then they laid her carefully back down. Edward immediately pulled me into his arms, ignoring the blood that was on my shirt.

"Ow," I whispered, knowing that James had probably hurt the already injured ribs.

"Let's go to Carlisle," Edward suggested. "Girls, will you get Bella some of her clothes?" Rosalie and Alice nodded, going over to where her closet was. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then he carried me downstairs, with the boys right behind us.

"Jacob, will you need anything else," I questioned, not wanting to leave before everything was done and finished.

"Nope, but if I do, I know where to find you," he answered. "Just stop by sometime, huh?"

"Alright, Jacob," I smiled at him. "And don't forget to tell Bills of what happened."

"I sure won't forget Bells," Jacob answered. "Now you take care." I nodded as I was being lowered into the back of the Volvo.

"Jasper, will you drive," Edward questioned, and Jasper nodded, catching the keys as soon as they were thrown to him.

"You okay, Bella," Jasper questioned as soon as we were on the road.

"I'll live," I answered back.

"Yes, you will, Bella," Edward smiled. "You will."


	23. Epilogue

It's been a year since Victoria had died and James had been arrested, and everything was for the better. It was my senior year in high school, and I was so glad for that fact. I couldn't help but smile. I had been living with the Cullen's, since they wouldn't accept for me to live anywhere else. I was perfectly fine with that fact, especially since I was able to live with my boyfriend. We all loved each other just as a family, something that I hadn't been a part of for the last 12 years. I was always grateful for the fact that I didn't have to wake up with the fear of being beaten that day as James was in prison for the next 95 years, since he was charged with three counts of first degree murder and child abuse. I was just glad that I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Bella," Emmett yelled as soon as he saw me. I smiled at him in dressed up slacks and shirt. Today, Alice, Edward and I were going to graduate. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had graduated last year, and we all were going to the same college, just so we'd be able to stick together as a family. Esme and Carlisle were going to come live close to the college, as Esme couldn't stand losing all her children, as she liked to call me and the others, at once. Carlisle was able to get a better job out of it too.

"What are you thinking about," Edward questioned as he wrapped his arms around me, and my smile grew.

"Just spacing out," I stated.

"As usual," Rosalie smirked. I was known for it. They used to worry about me spacing out so much, but now, they know that it's harmless.

"Well, you better not space out on stage, especially with those killer shoes," Emmett joked. It was also known that I was clumsy. Carlisle has had to help be because of my ankle plenty of times, all because of Alice.

"She'll be fine!" That's what Alice always says whenever she gets me to wear heels. We all just roll our eyes.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," our science teacher yelled as he came over. "Get in line for the march!" We all went to our places, and Edward blew me a kiss, which I blushed at, as I walked towards the S's. I took my spot, and I waited to march across the stage. It didn't take long before we all were making it across, and soon it came.

"Isabella Swan," the principal announced.

"GO BELLA," I heard Emmett and Jacob yell from where I was standing. There were whistles from them, and I couldn't stop the blush, even if I wanted to. We listened to all of the speakers, and what they had to say, and soon, it was our time to throw our hats. I screamed with joy at finally being able to get out of this town, with my family.

"Bella," I heard, and I turned around just in time for Alice to grab me into a hug. "We made it!"

"Yeah, we did," I smiled. I watched as Edward came over my way, and I felt Alice disconnect. I walked over to where he was, and I of course tripped.

"You know," Edward smirked as soon as he caught me. "I'm starting to get used to always catching you."

"Is it a bad thing," I inquired. His crooked smile appeared, and it felt like my breath went away.

"Never," he whispered as he leaned his head down, to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

_**Author's Note:**_** And there it is! Thank you all for being patient, as I hate having writer's blocks. And then when I am unstuck from them, my internet won't work! So as soon as you read this, you will know when it works. Anyways, thank you all for reading my story and check my profile to go to my homepage for more story summaries if you are interested in reading my stories anymore. Alright, that is it. Till next time, if there may be, goodbye.**


End file.
